


Closing Time

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Based on a prompt I found:"Hey bastard, this store is closed- oh wait, you're hot never mind please do come in."





	

Thatcher stared blandly at the People's magazine splayed out before her atop the counter. The clock struck eleven, closing time however she was waiting for an elder woman to grab something before locking the doors. She was seventeen & worked at Walgreen's, nothing special. Thatcher smiled brightly & perked up as the woman finally approached the counter.

_Finally, this old hag is done._ She thought with mild amusement. Thatcher mentally groaned at the fact the woman had been in the store for nearly an hour & only had: cake mix, a birthday card, & nail clippers to show for it. The teen scanned the items & quickly bagged them.

"Have a wonderful night!" She said with a half assed wave. "Finally!" Thatcher said as she collasped dramatically against the counter, now her & the other four working could close for the night. However, the doors opened, then dinged & Thatcher's head went up so quickly she became lightheaded as she spoke.

_Dear, fuck me._ She thought as her mouth opened & went to rudely explain they were closed.

"Hey bastard, this store is closed- oh wait, you're hot never mind please do come in." Thatcher processed after a moment- aside the fact the customer was indeed hot- but they were also the Joker. He stared at her for a moment, brown eyes narrowing in what she hoped was curiosity at her rudeness & not anger.

"Have any crowbars by chance?" He asked simply. Thatcher released a quiet breath, the look was just curiousity.

"Nope, I'd check Auto Zone, or some place that sells things for cars..." When he didn't reply, she continued, "We- eh, we have canes? They're pretty sturdy... I'm not sure they're sturdy enough for what you're planning, but they're worth takin' a look at in my opinion." Thatcher explained as she slowly made her way from behind the counter. The clown prince nodded & gestured for her to lead the way, which she gladly did so & added an extra swagger to her step.

"Mmm..." She watched the Joker in fascination as he inspected the cane. He turned it every which way as his now un-gloved fingers danced along it's shaft, caressing it with a gentleness she didn't know a man like him could possess.

  _I wonder if he touches a woman like that._ Thatcher bluntly thought. Her attention focused back on the man before her once she noticed his gaze. Thatcher felt her cheeks redden & her eyes widen, she thanked the heavens he couldn't read her mind.

"I'll take these." He said handing her the canes. She shivered when his fingertips brushed against her own. Thatcher nodded & lead him back the counter where she rung him up; she was shocked at the fact  _he_ actually  _paid._

"Have a pleasant night, Joker," she waved to him politely as he began to exit the store. The lanky man paused at the door, turning to her with an indescribable gaze before he smiled lightly.

"You have a pleasant night too..." Joker's eyes narrowed in what seemed to be in thought, "We'll be keeping in touch Ms.Thatcher." he added. Thatcher didn't seem at all surprised by the statement & merely nodded in agreement with the madman's words.

"I'll be seeing you soon, then?" She questioned softly, watching him with expectant brown orbs. He chuckled lowly & turned to leave.

"Soon indeed my dear." Joker said softly over his shoulder. Thatcher watched the doors for a few moments before a coworker snapped at her that she should've locked up ten minutes ago.

"... Sorry Stacy." Thatcher replied as she hurried to lock the doors, after all, she didn't want all the crazies coming in.


End file.
